Twisted Minutes
by Rivers of Angelic Roses
Summary: When Matsumoto discovers a game called 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' what does she do? She adds a twist to the game. Readers can join! Post nickname, personality, and partner of choice! Looks are optional, and you can enter more than once!
1. A Deadly Game

If anything, Toshiro didn't know why he agreed to come to such a game. It was a game that Matsumoto had discovered in the Living World called 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'. The objective of the game was to get the two unlucky victims into a closet and eventually have them start 'making-out' as Ikkaku had put it. Then again, the only reason he was here in the first place was to get Matsumoto out of his hair for the rest of the day. Which complyed, he had to be here. A whole day without Matsumoto was equivalent to a good years-worth supply of watermelons. It wasn't too much of a hefty price was it? Among him, a few others were here. For example, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, Kyoraku, Unohana, Ukitake, Momo, Kira, Matsumoto, himself, and finally a girl who was friends with Ichigo and the others. Now, Toshiro wouldn't deny that she was a cute girl, but he would deny that he liked her. Her name was Angel, she has stunning violet colored eyes, black hair with white highlights, pale skin, and a very nice sense of humor.

Whatever the facts may have been, they were completely forgotten when Toshiro tossed in a small dragon made of ice. It wouldn't melt, as long as he had enough reiastu or allowed it to tossed in one of his feathers, Renji a pineapple shaped keychain, Ichigo his Substitute Shinigami badge, Rukia a drawing of Chappy, Kyoraku a cap from a sake bottle, Ukitake a small candy, Kira a haiku, Unohana an origami butterfly, and Angel a book titled: Alice in Wonderland. Of course, no one knew what eachother put and therefore would have to face the consequences when they found out. Now, Matsumoto had added her own twist to this game and added some small numbered cards with dares on the back of what to do with each canidate once you picked. And if you didn't perform them, well...you'd have to make out in front of the whole group.

They all sat in a circle, and the bucket in the center, whoever's turn it was, the person across would also get to pick something. Matsumoto went first and picked up the lid from the sake bottle. In response, Kyoraku winked at her and his hands held the dare. It read the number six on it, which already gave off a bad vibe. Kyoraku read this aloud.

"Well, this isn't so bad. You and your partner will have to drink sake from eachothers mouths." Matsumoto gulped. "Oh, now don't fret. I'm not that bad." They went into the closet, carrying a bottle of sake, and Ichigo hit the timer. The next seven minutes were turn-ons for some of the men. Excluding Hitsugaya and Ukitake. What they heard were soft moans, no doubt from Matsumoto, and a lot of thumps. What was on most of the guys' minds was: 'Damn, Kyoraku can work fast!' Once again excluding Hitsugaya. The timer rang, and no one decided to stand up and open the door except for Yumichika. He stood up and opened the door only to gasp and scream.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" He flailed his arms about.

"What, what, what?" Ikkaku taunted. Smrking like the bald man he was.

"They were-and then I saw-and oh my god!" These came out in segments. Matsumoto walked out, her hair frazzled, and Kyoraku's hair pulled out of its ponytail. Ikkaku snickered. Matsumoto was blushing madly.

"Well, then." She coughed. "It's someone else's turn, so go." Ikkaku held out a feather. Yumichika looked horrified. Both men gulped. Renji and Ichigo snickered and pointed while the rest were just imagining their reactions. Ikkaku and Yumichika both had a look of shock. Yumichika's was everlasting as he read the dare.

"Y-You and your partner will have to strip." Silence hung in the air. That was until Renji bursted out laughing. Momo looked ready to laugh too. Ichigo shoved the two into the closet and heard nothing but loud shouts of anger and something that sounded like: 'You're going to ruin my beauty!' The timer rang, and Ichigo opened the door to reveal a madly blushing Yumichika and a awkward looking Ikkaku who were both straightening their clothes. Ichigo laughed out loud again, and sat back in his seat.

"Who's next?" Renji asked.

"It's Momo's turn." Kira replied. He gulped. Momo held Kira's haiku. They blushed darkly. Kira held out the dare. And then immediately blushed in a shade that seemed impossible.

"You and your partner," He gulped. "Need to French kiss." Momo simply laughed.

"How is that bad, Kira-kun?" She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the closet. The next seven minutes were followed with moans, and screaming of names. This slightly annoyed Toshiro, but it went unoticed. The timer rang, and Renji opened the door to reveal a topless Momo with her mouth on Kira's lips. Renji chuckled.

"Have a good time?" He asked, Momo pulled her shirt on and walked out. Gin and some girl named Fumiko popped up.

"Oh! Is this that game that you told me about Ran-chan?" Ichimaru smiled widely.

"Sure is, and I added a small twist to it." Ichimaru's smile got even wider. If that was possible.

"I'm in!" Fumiko said the same with a bright smile.

"Alright, since you guys just joined, you two get to pick." Ichimaru tossed in a wrapped up dried persimmon. Fumiko picked out the dried persimmon. Matsumoto grinned. "Since I don't have a dare listed for you, I choose my own. You two have to eat the dried persimmon together!" Gin kept smiling while Fumiko blushed darkly. Matsumoto shoved them in. "In you go!"

The closet was dark and a bit stuffy, and it was small enough to the point where Fumiko was pushed right up against the third division captain.

"Well, this is...nice." Fumiko said quietly. She swore she could see Gin smiling even in the dark. Their noses were very close to eachother, and unconciously, Fumiko was pulling forward. The sudden contact of Fumiko's lips on Gin's was surprising to him. He kissed her back before pulling away, he then proceeded to place a piece of the dried persimmon in his mouth.

"Come now, it's tastes really good." He taunted her. His voice sent shivers down her spine. Suddenly their lips were on eachother's again before they knew it. By now, Fumiko had Gin pushed against the door. Gin put his hands around her waist and pulled away again, only to start planting butterfly kisses on her neck. She moaned quite loudly. Gin was smiling all the while.

"Gin..." Fumiko said breathlessly. She curled her fingers in his soft silver hair. "Gin, come on, at least take my shirt off or something." The shirt came off, and Gin was massaging her breasts, causing Fumiko to moaned loudly. Her breathing was rushed, and Gin seemed so calm about it. She quickly pulled off his captain's haori and the top part of his shihakushō, even taking off the white kosode.

"Gettin' a little feisty are we?" Gin teased. She demonstrated her point by slowly pulling off his obi sash. His hakama hung quite loosely over his hips, almost threatening to fall off. He placed another piece of dried persimmon between her breasts, and ate it slowly, which then resulted her in giving a loud moan. Again. Gin ended up pushing her against the wall, and it was thrown into a full blown make out session, and if not stopped even more. Fumiko was about to pull off Ichimaru's hakama when the door suddenly opened. to reveal Matsumoto.

"Gin!" She blushed. "That...was unexpected." She cleared her throat and turned away. "You should...put on your clothes." Matsumoto said, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Do we have to, Ran-chan? It was just getting good." Ichimaru pouted with cause Fumiko to squeal mentally in delight on how cute it was.

"Your seven minutes are up, Gin. You can continue _this _later, right?" They half heartedly shrugged on their clothes, still thinking about the kiss. Subconsciously, Fumiko pulled her hands towards the third division captain, and grasped it tightly. They both blushed as they sat down at the circle.

"Alright, who's next?" Matsumoto shouted.

I hope you enjoyed that. And if you want to pair up with anyone, feel free to. Just not Toshiro, cause he's taken. You can go more than once, and if you request I'll try my best to write a lemon for you. Though it might not be as great as you want, just sayin'. I will refrain from taking these sessions too far. If you're in the fic, I'll detail it as much as I can. No sexual refences unless you want one. Got it? Oh, and if you want to be in this, tell me your requested name, a bit about your personality, and who you want to be with. Thanks for reading!

hakama - pants

shihakushō - shinigami outfit

haori - the white overcoat that captains wear

obi sash - the white sash on a shinigami outfit

white kosode - the short sleeved white undershirt that shinigamis wear under their outfits


	2. Makeout Sessions

"Alright, who's next?" Matsumoto shouted. Everyone was silent for a second. Matsumoto put her hands on her hips. "No one's going to go? And I thought that everyone was having fun." She pouted. No one noticed the small ripping sound.

"We're in!" Four people shouted. All the shinigami whirled around to see two girls, (one with blue hair) Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Luppi? What the hell? Ichigo stood up and had his hand wrapped around his zanpakuto.

"What the hell are you doing here, Grimmjow?" Ichigo growled. Said arrancar smirked.

"We're here to fi-" Grimmjow was interrupted by Schiffer.

"Regardless, we're here." The emerald eyed espada said, effortlessly silencing the blue-haired idiot; before mumbling, "If we get in trouble, I'm blaming you sexta." Grimmjow didn't look afraid, but he gulped and had some sweat beads on his forehead. He turned away and looked at Luppi who in returned smiled deviously at him.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," He growled. "And who the hell are you chicks?" Said two girls looked at each other.

"I'm Akira." The blue haired girl said, arms crossed over each other. Her stance clearly telling everyone, 'If you mess with me, you're going to fucking die a slow painful death.'

"And I'm Kayla. Nice to meet you." She flashed a smile that could only mean two things. One, 'I'm here to fucking kill you.' or two, 'It's nice to see someone of your power here.' Grimmjow took the first explanation. Ulquiorra wasn't impressed and simply scoffed before turning back to face the shinigami.

"If you want, you can join." Matsumoto said, resulting in a numerous amount of shouts and the like. Toshiro simply sat there, eyebrow twitching as they continued to fight. It wasn't the best of things that there was a few hotheads in this group. Soon, even Grimmjow and Luppi were pulled into the arguement along with Akira or whatever her name was.

"SHUT UP!" Toshiro roared, effectively silencing everyone. "If they aren't here to fight, then let them do whatever they want."

"We're joining! Right, Akira?" Kayla acted like Yachiru high on candy. Akira snorted.

"Hell no." She said simply. Kayla suddenly unleashed some sort of anger that she had been storing up or something. The skies went from a nice sunny day to a dark stormy rage. Thunder and lightning clashed in the cloud, and everyone was afraid. This was no where near the caliber of Yachiru. It was like Satin himself.

"What was that? Are you saying that you're not going to join?" Akira held up her hands in a non-offensive manner and quickly responded with a feeble yes. The skies returned to their normal blank color, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"If anyone dares to insult my wonderful beauty, they shall perish." Luppi said, curling a sleeve around his smile. Each of the arrancar tossed something in. Otherwise they'd get the bad end of Kayla's wrath. Grimmjow a small panther figurine and Luppi a small handheld mirror. What a major narcissus. Ulquiorra picked out a magnifying glass?

"Oh, that's mine." Fumiko said, not recalling putting it in there. Gin flashed her an all-knowing smile.

"Alright, Ulqu-Ulqui-" Matsumoto couldn't pronounce his name properly.

"Cifer will do." He said, slightly annoyed. The tenth squad lieutenant smiled brightly and pushed Fumiko into the closet along with the raven-haired espada. Once again, Fumiko was squished into the closet with her partner. Ulquiorra's teal eyes seemed to glow slightly in the darkness.

"What is the point of this?" Though the way he said it came out as a growl instead of a question. Fumiko's craving was suddenly silenced as she pressed her lips against the espada's. Ulquiorra didn't seem to mind, and surprisingly kissed back, their tongues having a mini-war. He pulled away from her and asked, "So that's the point?" Fumiko teasingly unzipped his jacket slowly, the small sound of the zipper going down sounded loud in the closet. Once it was undone, she ran her hands over his waist lovingly.

"That's nice." She commented on his six-pack. He smirked before pushing her against the wall and making out with her. Soon, her pants came off along with her shirt. Her hot breath fanned his pale skin, and she started to grind against him. "Ulquiorra, you are one sexy-" She was cut off by Grimmjow opening the door.

"Well then," He said, electric eyes looking at them. "Time to go." He said simply before turning away. They both pulled on their clothes and walked out. Luppi winked at Ulquiorra who glared back at him. Fumiko was disappointed that Ulquiorra didn't seem to enjoy it much. As Akira reached into the bucket, Ulquiorra flashed a small smile at Fumiko, which didn't go unnoticed by her. She smiled back.

"Okay, so you're next, Akira." Matsumoto said and then paused. "Oh my gosh! I didn't give Cifer and Fumiko a dare! How bad am I?"

"It's okay, I think that they've had their fill." Grimmjow said, suddenly having flashbacks. Akira pulled out a panther. Matsumoto smiled.

"Alright, your dare is that you have to...you guys have to at least be in your underwear by the time your seven minutes are up!" She seemed satisfied with her sort of lame dare. Akira scoffed and crossed her arms while Grimmjow stood up and kicked some invisible dirt on the ground. Matsumoto shoved them into the closet, Akira's head was smashed against the back wall of the tiny closet.

"Why the fuck isn't there any room?" She said mostly to herself. Inside, she was grateful that they didn't leave any coats or shoes or whatever the hell was in here before. Grimmjow was staring into her hazel eyes. "What?" She hissed.

"Nothing, you don't have to be such a bitch abo-" He was cut off by Akira mashing her lips against his. His eyes widened for a second before he started to pleasure her. He slowly pulled off her shirt and then started giving her butterfly kisses along her neckline, trailing down to her breasts. Her hands found themselves winding strands of Grimmjow's hair. Their lips collided with each other again, and Grimmjow teasingly bit her tongue. She yelped and scowled at him. "What I can't tease?" He asked. She grudgingly obliged to his lips again. They continued to mash their lips against each other. Grimmjow's jacket, which really wasn't hiding much, came down to the floor along with her pants. Akira put her hands down to his-ahem-family jewels, smirking in triumph.

"You're one to tease," She said, leaning down to pull off his pants, "But I'm one to play." The pants came off, and she was about to take it to the next level by pulling down his boxers when Renji opened the door. He whistled.

"You can do that much in seven minutes?" He asked, which was replied with two growls and glares of anger as they shrugged on their clothes. As soon as Renji turned around, Akira gave him the finger and mouthed something along the lines of: 'You fucking bastard!' Grimmjow simply smirked.

"Awesome! So now it's time for Kayla." Matsumoto said. Angel who had taken out another book from seemingly nowhere, started to read again. Toshiro just rolled his eyes and wished that she'd lend him a book or something. She caught his stare.

"You bored?" She asked, popping a piece of toffee into her mouth. Toshiro nodded stiffly. She handed him a book titled: The Ice Dragon by George R.R. Martin. He smirked and thanked her before opening the book to the first chapter.

"Oh, you chose my mirror. A wonderful choice." Luppi said with a wide grin that was hidden under his sleeve. Kayla and Luppi both went into the closet. Their dare was to break the mirror in the middle of their makeout session, not using their hands or feet.

"Want to continue the dare?" She asked. Luppi kissed her tenderly, snaking his hands to her breasts and placed the mirror in between them. She giggled and grided against Luppi. He massaged her assets, and slowly ripped her shirt off. "Hey! That was my favorite shirt!"

"I can get you another." He said simply before licking her cheek. She giggled at the sensation and pressed her breasts against his chest, which had him against the wall. He leaned down towards her neck and gave her a long kiss, leaving a mark that would linger there for a while. She moaned, before unzipping Luppi's jacket quickly and took off an undershirt that was beneath it. She grinded against him hard, her small moans, were becoming higher pitched. The mirror that was between her breasts, snapped from the handle. The top part of the mirror came down to the floor unnoticed. Luppi placed his hands on her waist and in a caressing way, pulled down her skirt. She bit the lower part of his mouth and ran her tongue along the edges of his teeth.

Her eyes met Luppi's violet ones and he nodded. Before she could continue, the door opened. It was Ikkaku this time who scoffed and turned away. They grudgingly pulled on their clothes, Kayla stealing Luppi's undershirt, and walked out, sitting at the circle again, Luppi's arm wrapped around Kayla's waist.

"Next?" Ichigo asked.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed that. I like my little scene with Toshiro. That was cute, and yes I am a total bookworm. The book is real, and I was going to use a different book but settled on that one. Okay, well once again, you can sign up more than once, arrancar are allowed, and if you can submit a dare for me because I'm running out of ideas for these dares. If you're signing up for the first time I'll need a nickname, personality, and you're partner of choice. Looks are optional. Oh, and lemons will be avoided if possible, but I can write one.<p>

So, noted. There will be no lemons and this will stick to rated T. Thanks for reading.


	3. Noble Troubles

"Next?" Ichigo asked. No one responded, but they all looked at him. Even after a few minutes he still didn't get it. What an idiot. Toshiro closed the book; he had already finished reading it. Angel looked over at the icy-captain, surprised that he could read something so fast. Her toffee was already swallowed, so she pulled out a candybar and started to munch on it. Her cheeks puffed out slightly, which Toshiro adored.

"You're finished?" She asked. The white-haired captain nodded. Angel reached into the sleeve of her large overcoat and pulled out a black book with some gold patterns tracing its cover. It was a book titled: The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collin. "You'll enjoy it." She said simply before smirking.

"You read books like this all the time?" He asked, finger placed on the page that he was on. She nodded. Fumiko saw the obvious crushes that both of them had. She smiled to herself, thinking of a way to pair them up before they even went into the closet.

"It's your turn, Ichigo." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before pulling out a origami ninja star.

"What?" He asked before looking around. Kayla hugged him from the back and whispered into his ear.

"Let's go Ichi-kun." She purred before dragging him into the closet. Before the door shut Matsumoto shouted towards them their dare and tossed a small container of cherries. As the author of this, I'm sure that you can guess what they're gonna do with them.

In the closet, Kayla placed a cherry in her mouth and used her finger to gesture towards herself. Ichigo gulped and pressed his lips against hers in a nervous manner. There are first times for everything. She bit the bottom of his lips, begging for an entrance. The orange-haired shinigami obliged and she immediately explored his mouth. Her tongue pressing against the roof of it. He moaned against her soft lips. The cherry was soon eaten, leaving the stem. Kayla expertly tied it into a knot using Ichigo's teeth as a base. He snaked his arms behind her and reached for another cherry placing it between her breasts. The coldness of it shocked her, causing her to shudder and yelp. He then reached for the hem of her borrowed shirt, slowly pulling it off. She trailed kisses down his neck, causing him to give out a soft grunt and moan.

Ichigo grabbed her lower regions, causing her to give a gasp. He pulled the panties away from her skin so he could reach her-ahem-cavern. He pushed two fingers inside of her, she gave a moan and grinded her hips against his well-toned abs. He licked her, trailing down her neckline before biting the cherry. His hands were busy playing with her luxuriously long brunette hair, twirling it around his wrists and fingers. She then took a small hand and touched his family jewels, giving a gentle tug. He grunted and unzipped the skirt in a painstakingly long fashion.

"It's not fair that you still have all of your clothes on, when I'm practically naked." She said before undressing him to a reduced state of only his striped boxers left. She bit his ear and dug her slender hands into his bright hair, which was surprisingly soft. His hands found themselves at her back again, unclipping her bra. He bit her nipple, and trailed his tongue around it. She was purring in pure pleasure, her leg wrapped around his waist tightly. Ichigo was about to rip off her panties when Angel opened the door.

"Well, I can only say one thing." She paused for effect. "That's hot." They both blushed and dressed themselves back into their respective outfits. Angel walked back to the circle, shooting small glances at Toshiro. She could only imagine what it would be like to have a moment or two alone with him. Hitsugaya looked over at Angel, biting back a small chuckle when he saw her glance at him and blush, attempting to hide it under the pages of her book. Fumiko noticed this and exacted her plan, reaching over towards the bucket and turning back sharply, hand still held out, 'accidentally' slapping the book into Angel's nose.

"Ow! What the hell, Fumiko?" Angel hissed, holding her nose.

"Sorry! I swore I could hear Byakuya coming this way!" Warm liquid seeped from Angel's fingers, dying the pages of her book red. She gasped and glared at the onyx eyed girl. Akira simply pointed and laughed along with Grimmjow. Toshiro grabbed her arm and effortlessly pulled her up, and held her bridal style. "T-Toshiro?" She questioned, blushing darkly along with Toshiro.

"I'll take you to my office, we have some tissues there." He said with a small smirk. She blushed even darker.

"I can walk you know." She said, but snuggled into the captain's chest, inhaling the scent of him. He smelled like watermelons and his breath was cool. Angel wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying the moment while she could. They disappeared into Toshiro's office. Unfortunately for Fumiko, she was right about Byakuya heading towards them, glaring.

"What the hell are you doing in my office?" He growled, his hair fluttering in the wind, eyes dark and murderous.

"W-We're playing a game?" Matsumoto's answer came out more of a question.

"Get out." He commanded. Fumiko suddenly had another idea. She leaned over and whispered in Matsumoto's ear, causing the noble to scrutinize at their whispers. After a few seconds, Matsumoto nodded.

"Okay, Byakuya. We're not leaving, but if you let us stay here and play along with us, the Shinigami's Womens' Association won't use the HQ in your house for a whole month!" The black haired man actually considered it, putting a hand to his chin and shutting his eyes he thought about it.

"Fine." He said before sitting cross legged on the floor. Byakuya placed a sakura blossom into the bucket, which was picked by Fumiko. He simply glared at her before standing up to follow her into the closet. Matsumoto gave them a bottle of whipcream and winked. The door shut, leaving them in uncomfortable darkness.

Fumiko snatched the bottle of whipcream, forcing the noble's mouth open and squirted the sweet sugary dessert into his mouth. Before he could even glare at her, she took the moment of his shock and pressed her lips against his. Her lips were tender, and combined with the whipcream, it was sweet. He decided to enjoy this while it lasted. She pulled off his scarf and gave a wet sugar-coated kiss at his pale neck. He moaned and placed his hands on her hips. He quickly yanked off her shirt and sprayed whipcream around her lower stomach and pushed her against the wall before trailing kisses from her jaw to her bellybutton. His tongue quickly licked the whipcream, lingering there for a moment longer to pleasure her.

During this, she moaned and entwined her fingers into his hair, gently tugging at his kenseikan, unraveling his unruly raven-haired locks. She then proceeded to undress the captain, pulling off his captain's haori and the rest of his outfit, leaving only the obi sash and hakama. He smirked against her lips before reducing her body only wearing her undergarments. Fumiko untied the obi sash and let his hakama hang loosely on his slender hips.

"Want to see how much we can really do in seven minutes?" She purred, nibbling at his ear, her hot breath caressing his cheeks and neck. He grunted and pushed her against the wall. He licked a tender spot on her necks and kissed it roughly. She unknowingly grinded against his hips, the hakama inching towards the ground. She reached for his hands and slipped the white tekkou off his soft hands. He brushed his hand along her cheek, FUmiko responding with a light shudder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him do the work of pleasuring her. He was about to undress her fully when Orihime opened the door.

"Ack! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" She said before slamming the door. The occupants of the room both sighed and put their clothes back on. Byakuya took a longer time, making sure that his family heirlooms weren't sabotaged or ruined in anyway. And he also had to fix his kenseikan. Once they sat down, Renji gave a smirk at his captain.

"Well, isn't this getting exciting?" Yumichika commented.

* * *

><p>How was that? I had to use Google and Bleach Wiki to find out the names of Byakuya's head crown thing and gloves. I hope you liked this as much as I did writing it. If you are joining for the first time, I once again go through the list. Add your nickname, personality traits, and your to-be partner. And for the people who have entered more than once, I hope you enjoyed your part in the story. Akira, I added you as a thanks! And Toshiro's going to do some naughty things with Angel or A.K.A. me. Smexy, right? Toshiro and Angel with come back in the next chapter or the chapter after that. And to Fumiko, a HUGE thanks for putting me in your story, and for inspiring this whole fic!<p>

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. Foulplay

"Well, isn't this getting exciting?" Yumichika commented. No one dared to respond. Three girls arrived at the office. They slid the door open cautiously and peeked in. One with pacific blue hair and yellow eyes, tied in a tight ponytail, the other with sapphire eyes, which made any person who dared to look drown in them. The two primary colored girls looked as if they could pass for twins, considering that their hair was nearly the same color and their bangs were both brushed to the side. Though, from the position they were standing, it almost made them look like siamese twins. The last one, who didn't look like the other two at all, was the one to speak up and explain their presence.

"Is Angel here?" The one with waist long chocolate brown hair. It reminded Ukitake of nutella. They all shook their heads.

"Oh, your friends of hers?" Matsumoto asked. The girl who first spoke nodded shyly but then her hazel eyes spotted the neon orange bucket sitting in the center and the open closet to the side. She immediately brightened up.

"Is that a game?" She asked. Matsumoto nodded swiftly, her hair fluttering. "Can we play? Along with Hirako?" She asked. Matsumoto nodded, clearly not knowing who Hirako was. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched and he immediately jumped up.

"Hell no! We are _not_ going to let some scarecrow play with us!" Ichigo shouted. Hirako popped his head out from behind the siamese twins. They weren't really twins, but until anyone knew their names they were going to be.

"Aw...but we had fun last time!" He pouted. Ikkaku, Renji, and Yumichika stifled giggles. How immature. Ichigo grinded his teeth together, fists clenched at his sides.

"Oh, Ichigo. Just let the poor guy play. He probably never gets any action, considering how he looks." Yumichika said. Hirako placed a hand over his heart and dramatically said that his pride was wounded severely or some other crap like that. Ichigo sniggered at how everyone thought of the blonde haired ex-captain.

"Fine." He grumbled. Hirako flashed a toothy smile and sat down with the rest of the group. The three girls followed his example.

"I'm Chiaki!" The nutella haired girl said with a wide smile.

"Kaede." The sapphire eyed girl said with a small huff. (Why are there so many kuuderes in this fic? Can someone answer that for me?)

"And I'm Mizuki Usagi." The last girl said with bright yellow eyes. Everyone nodded. Chiaki smiled as she pulled out a small candy and smirked deviously at Ukitake, who in response slightly gulped and had some sweat coming down his forehead. Chiaki grabbed his wrist and seemed really excited. Ukitake sweat dropped at this.

"Let's go!" She cheered. The white haired captain rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he was pulled into the closet. Ukitake blushed slightly as she locked the door and somehow sauntered up to him in the tiny closet. She rubbed her semi-large breasts (Not as big as Orihime's but I guess around that size. I don't know, you asked for it.) against his muscular chest. The contact of her against him caused him to stiffen slightly. She unbuttoned her shirt slowly and grinded her hips against the thirteenth captain's-ahem-lower regions. He grunted slightly, attempting to reign his emotions together. That was hard. Especially when some random good-looking girl was rubbing herself on you if you're a guy.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and shrugged off his haori, trailing kisses down to his family jewels. Screw reigning emotions. He couldn't hold back anymore and pinned her against the wall. Chiaki smiled and let him do the pleasuring for her. He entwined his fingers into her hair and licked her stomach. She shuddered and moaned as his (What's a good word? Ah, fuck it. It's now rated M anyway.) johnson rubbed on her nether regions. (This is so wrong. And you people think it's awkward to enter. I'm the one WRITING this!) He licked her cheek and dragged his tongue down towards her lower stomach. Ukitake grabbed her jeans and pulled them down along with her pink panties. He decided to tease her.

His fingers somehow seductively caressed almost every part of her skin, leaving light tingles behind. She wanted him. Badly. Chiaki ripped off all of his clothing. (Not literally ripped, but you know when you REALLY want something and it's like right in front of you and you can't resist? That type of ripping. Noted, this might get a little bit more dirty. Like blow job dirty. I FEEL LIKE A PERVERT.) She sucked on his neck and shivered when he moaned her name. He pulled off her shirt and the rest of her undergarments. The nutella girl pulled away, looking at his...well everything. And I mean _everything_. She put her pale hands on his face.

She then said, "I like this." She kissed him and dragged her hands down to his abs. "I like this too." He smiled. And then she finally put his hands on his junk. "And I _love_ this." Chiaki purred and lowered her mouth down to his stiffness and lightly puffed breaths of warm air on it. Only God knows how long it's been since Ukitake had sex. She laid on top of him, skipping the whole process of putting her mouth on his junk; and simply pushed his cock into her, moaning and grinding against him. He grunted. They went at this for a few minutes.

"A-Ah, Chi-Chiaki...I'm about to-" He was interrupted by fierce pounding on the door.

"Hey, you lovebirds! Time to get out!" Kaede called. Said hazel slid herself off of him and pulled her clothes back on. Ukitake shrugged his clothes back on and walked out. "What the hell were you two doing in there?" Chiaki smiled.

"Something you'll do someday." She responded, causing Kaede to blush. (Sorry for you non-lemon lovers. Chiaki requested it to be DIRTY. And I tried to avoid it, but I care about reviewers. LOL. Lame excuse.) They sat back down at the circle.

"Okay. My turn." Mizuki said picking out a...(WHAT THE HELL DOES CIFER LIKE? DAMMIT. Oh well, you get what you get.) keychain that was the number four. Ulquiorra smirked slightly before pulling her into the closet. "I got stuck with you?" She asked rudely.

"No." He said kissing her. "You just happened to get me." Their tongues collided, exploring each others mouth. Mizuki unzipped his jacket and licked his chest. He moaned before taking a pale hand and sliding it in between her legs. She gasped and looked at him. Blushing slightly.

"Oh...I see now." Her courage spiked a notch or two, probably because she was turned on. She said with an evil smirk on her face, pulling out his hand from her pants (PERVERT ALERT! LOL.) and then grinding against his now only boxer covered private. He fisted her hair and kissed her roughly before his leg kicked a box of...cherries. He suddenly had an idea and plucked a particularly juicy one before clenching his teeth on it, dark red liquid trailing down his chest. She gave a toothy grin and licked the liquid (No ideas here. Naughty people.) up, leaving tingles and causing the espada to shudder. He tried to put his hands on her rack, but was surprised when she nibbled on his ear and grazed her nails into his back. It wasn't painful...more like erotic.

He tore off her capris and panties before hoisting her up and letting her wrap her thighs around his chest. He licked her stomach, causing her to giggle and release her grip, sliding down his body and finally to his boxers, which by now were at his knees. She blushed darkly. (Hey, I would too. Any of you turned on yet? Kidding, don't tell me that.) He pinned her to the wall and spread her legs. Her blush became even darker...if that was even possible. He was about to ride her like a horse (Don't ask me.) when the door opened. Great, it was Kaede.

"HOLY CRAP! THAT'S JUST-EW!" She said before slamming the door. Mizuki looked at him with puppy eyes.

"At least do something to make this worth while." She whispered in his ear. He locked the door and obliged to her wish and did pretty much was Ukitake just did. She moaned and twirled her fingers in his hair. After another minute, Kaede knocked on the door.

"Hey! Are you two having sex in there? GET OUT!" The girl said shrieking. Mizuki sighed and pushed him off of her.

"We'll be out in a second!" Mizuki called before pulling her clothes on and pulling Ulquiorra's hand away to zip up his jacket. He smirked and opened the door. "We're here. Let's move on." Mizuki said gliding back towards the circle. Kaede growled and sat down as well.

"Me next." Akira said dully her hands clasping around a certain substitute badge. Matsumoto secretly passed a bottle of oil into her hands and a blindfold into Ichigo's. Ichigo smiled kindly and pulled her into the closet. "Alright, cut to the chase." She said looking at Ichigo. "I'm not making a move yet." She paused and whispered in his ear. "Pleasure me~" And that he did. He put his hand around her face and kissed her. His hands trailed behind her back, touching the bottle of oil. He then decided to smirk and pull off her shirt and bra. He grabbed the oil and slathered her body with it, occasionally squeezing her breasts. She moaned and laughed a few times as his hands did the work. Ichigo pulled off her pants and underwear, also coating the rest of her with oil. She looked at him.

"What, not fair that I'm clothed?" He asked. "Fine. I'll cut a deal." The orange haired shinigami stripped. "If I do this," He paused for effect. "Then you do _this_." He pressed her body against his, the oil doing the work and causing her to slide all over the place, her breasts touching his bare chest. He smirked as she started grinding against him, moving up and down. She grabbed his head and planted it on her chest.

"Do something while you can." He obeyed and dragged his tongue around her nipples and down her stomach. He then stopped and looked into her eyes.

"I think that I've done as much as I can with you seeing what I can do." He said holding the blindfold in front of her and whispering into her ear, "But what do you think it'll be like when you _feel_ it?" He tied the blindfold around her eyes tightly before saying, "Let's play a game." He spread her legs apart and thrusted into her. It was so much more thrilling when she couldn't see what was going to happen. She decided to play the old 'I'm in a Porno' trick by acting as if she were on camera, writhing and moaning. Someone knocked on the door.

"I heard that you were having a party." It was Kyoraku. "C'mon, it's time to go." Ichigo slid out of her and untied her blindfold before putting on his clothes along with Akira. The two walked out of the closet.

"Alright! Let's see what'll happen next!" Renji said.

**Meanwhile...**

Toshiro placed her on his large desk and bent down to get some tissues or whatever from the bottom drawer. His hair brushed her leg which caused her to gasp. She didn't know why, but at the moment she was really sensitive to touch. Even being in his arms made her nearly burst with excitement. He stood up and put an arm behind her and leaned forward, trying to ease the bleeding. His teal eyes seemed focused on her mouth. He dabbed away at the blood, sending shivers up her spine. By the time he was finished, Angel just wanted to pounce on him. He tossed the tissue into the trash.

"We should probably wash your hands." He said before grabbing hers and pulling her over to the sink. The water running over her hand was just very pleasuring, and with Toshiro's hand grasping hers, it made it almost better. Toshiro eyed her worriedly. Ever since he had put her on the desk, she had been eyeing him hungrily. Almost like a piece of meat. His hand brushed against her thigh when he turned off the tap. He swore he heard a soft moan emit from her. "Are you okay?" He asked. She slapped a hand to her mouth, as if trying to cover up what she just did.

"I-I'm fine...I think." She said before sitting on the couch. He sat down next to her. Angel scooted away from him. This went on to the point of where she fell off the couch. He grabbed her hand, but was pulled down with her, landing on her waist in a very awkward position. Her eyes were glazed over slightly. Toshiro had a light pinkish hue to his cheeks and shifted his weight to stand up. This time he definitely heard a moan from her, and it was loud.

"Are you sure someone didn't slip any type of drug in your candy?" He asked. Her eyes widened as she thought back on it. Fumiko was the one who gave her that candy bar!

"O-Oh god. Get off of me right now!" She said. He shifted his weight again. She breathed out a sigh of pleasure.

"What's wrong?" He asked, still on top of her. Angel looked into his teal eyes. Violet meeting teal.

"Fumiko was the one who gave me that candy bar." She said before gulping. "And she most definitely slipped something in there because I've never," This time she shifted her body and moaned. She pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear. "Been this sensitive to touch." Angel shifted again with pure pleasure alighted in her expression. She slowly slid back and forth in the oddest manner that the captain had ever seen.

"Are you dry humping me?" He asked in disbelief. She immediately stopped what she was doing, as if realizing exactly _what_ she was doing. He didn't have time to ask another question when she grabbed the edges of his haori and pulled him down for a kiss. Toshiro's eyes widened before closing in the heat of the moment. She pulled off his haori and he watched in fascination as she pleasured herself using his body without him moving a muscle. She quickly flipped him over and yanked off the bottom half of her outfit before sliding into the rest of his uniform. It was quite large, and considering how small Angel was she fit in quite snugly. She slid in legs first, and her cavern was wet and moist. She looked as if she would explode from the pleasure of being so close to him. She pressed her breasts against his chest.

"I really think that I should thank her for this." She said in a lust-filled tone. "But, first things first." She proceeded to strip herself and the captain that was trapped with her.

* * *

><p>Sorry for so much lemon! These dares weren't inspired from me, I Googled some and now I have to erase my browser history before my parents think that I'm being naughty. That was a little glimpse of what Toshiro and Angel are doing in the office. Fumiko, you sly fox. And I rewrote the little Toshiro and Angel part because I thought the first one didn't have enough heat in it. I will put everyone else who reviewed later. Ulquiorra and Ukitake were suggested twice, so if a character is voted for twice I will wait until the next chapter to fulfill your wish! Put in your nickname, personality, and partner to-be. This is now rated M. And lemons are now allowed if anyone was wondering. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	5. Not Much to Say

"Alright! Let's see what'll happen next!" Renji said. Ikkaku sniggered at his obvious request that someone end up with him. Hirako flashed a toothy grin and picked out the magnifying glass. Fumiko blushed slightly and was led into the closet with the vizard. He was still smiling.

"So..." She trailed off.

"So...what?" He asked. "Isn't it obvious?" His question was answered when she grabbed his tie and forced his mouth to collide with hers roughly. "Hprmh!" Was the noise that came out of his shock. She deepened the kiss by biting his lower lip for an entrance. She ran tongue on his teeth. His tie came off along with his shirt and her pants.

"I have a very..._kinky_ idea." She said, picking out the tie from the small pile of clothes. She undid her bra and let it slide down to the floor.

"Oh you wouldn't dare." He said.

"Tie me." Hirako would've sniggered at the obvious pun, but instead tied her to the door, restraining her arms. She looked at him with lust-filled eyes. "Hurry up." He slid her pants down to her ankles along with her panties, trailing kisses down to her wetness. She moaned and thrashed slightly. He stripped off the rest of his clothes and teased her by leaning in close. Fumiko whimpered and her eye begged for him. She gasped as he slid into her before moaning. She wanted to hold a fistful of his hair, but was restrained by the tie. It got very pleasurable and the closet was filled with a series of grunts and moans.

The door opened, Fumiko falling out of the closet along with Hirako. Matsumoto stood above them and laughed before telling them to redress. They sat back down at the circle.

"Finally it's my turn." Kaede said picking out the keychain with the number four. Ulquiorra smirked, now getting the hang of this game and lead her into the closet. (Kaede requested non-lemon and to make it; I quote: sweet and innocent' unquote.) Ulquiorra smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She blushed and turned the color of a radish. He twirled his fingers in her hair and put his hands on her waist. Kaede leaned in closer, smiling.

"You have the prettiest eyes." Ulquiorra said before hugging her close. She blushed again and leaned her head on his shoulder. By the time their seven minutes were up, nothing really had happened except for them kissing. It was as sweet as chocolate pie.

"Okay. It's my turn." Ukitake said picking out a bottle of chocolate syrup.

"That's where it went!" A big-chested girl with curly brown hair said. Her assets could rival Orihime's. (Not a perv. She requested it. At least that's what I keep telling myself.) She came closer and snatched it from his hand. "All right, which one of you motherfuckers took my chocolate syrup?" She shouted putting her hands on her hips. Matsumoto smiled as before the girl could suspect anything, was shoved into the closet with Ukitake. "What the hell?" She asked before looking up at her partner and blushed. "Wow...you're really..." She took the chocolate syrup and spread it on his cheek. "Handsome..." She licked his cheek softly and purred like a cat. She then tore off of his clothing without him getting a word in, and spread chocolate syrup all over his body. He shuddered when she started to lick him, taking the chocolate syrup with her tongue.

"Kiss me." She ordered before spreading some chocolate on her lips and tongue. "You'll enjoy it."

"Before that, who are you?" Ukitake asked. The girl immediately blushed and felt embarrassed that she hadn't even introduced herself.

"Nerine." She breathed as he kissed her. It was very sweet. He then stripped her of her clothing and squirted chocolate syrup on her breasts before licking it up heartily. (Wow...chocolate syrup is in the house!) She moaned and her hot breath only egged him on. Nerine entwined her fingers into his hair as he licked the chocolate syrup off of her stomach. He was about to lick her most sensitive parts when the door opened.

"HOLY SHIT!" Yumichika said before slamming the door. "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" He said through the door. They did and sat back down at the circle.

"Alright, my turn."

* * *

><p>Enter if you will!<p> 


End file.
